The present invention relates to image capture, and more particularly to a method for automatically capturing object images without human intervention for transmission to a remote location via an intelligent mobile device.
Conventional image capturing devices, such as cameras and scanners, typically require human or other external intelligence to select the appropriate image for a specific application. While this is sufficient for some image capture systems, many systems require very precise images for processing.
One such example is the new methodology being used by banking institutions for deposit of checks remotely via an intelligent mobile device, such as a wireless telephone, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,451 entitled “Systems for Mobile Image Capture and Processing of Checks” by Grigori Nepomniachtchi et al. issued Aug. 17, 2010 and further shown in a video at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGD49ybxS2Q. Another video of a method used by USAA Bank is shown at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waBQgsSg2NM, which describes the USAA Deposit @ Mobile system using an iPhone® mobile device. With this system, an appropriate application is downloaded to the iPhone® device once the user is qualified by USAA Bank. The user accesses the application on the iPhone® device and enters the amount of the check. Then the user uses a camera which is part of the iPhone® device to capture an image of both the front and back of the check by, for each instance, lining up the check to be captured within a rectangular graticule or frame on the iPhone® viewing screen. Once the images are captured, the user is asked to verify the images and then submit the images to USAA Bank. The captured images of the check are then transmitted via wireless or WiFi to USAA Bank. However, it can be tedious and difficult for the user to properly align the image of the check within the rectangular graticule, and motion by the user in taking the picture often results in unusable images. Also in some instances, the banking institution may require that the check still be sent to the bank as well since the captured image may not satisfy Federal Reserve Board standards regarding legal replacement checks.
What is desired is a method of automatically capturing images of objects, such as checks for deposit, using an intelligent mobile device that does not rely upon human intervention and that provides a precise image for transmission to a remote location.